Against All Odds
by randomarabness
Summary: What if James' coven never interrupted the cullen's baseball game. Instead all Edward and Bella have to worry about is facing school the next day. How will everyone react when they first see that Bella and Edward are clearly a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Edward's POV**

**A/N: Yaaaaaaay! I'm back with a new story. I had a bunch of ideas for what I could do for my second story but then I finally to just do this one and hold on to the others for future stories.**

**My first story was such a success for me that it encouraged me to write up this new one ASAP. At first I couldn't decide on exactly how I'm going to do the whole thing but then I thought what the hell, I'll just go with the flow as Americans put it.**

**I know you all just want to read the damn story already so your wish is my command. **

_An Entrapment_  
><em><br>My love, I have tried with all my being  
>to grasp a form comparable to thine own,<br>but nothing seems worthy;  
>I know now why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a summer's day.<br>It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee,  
>to simply cast away the precision God had placed in forging you.<em>

_Each facet of your being whether it physical or spiritual is an ensnarement from which there is no release._

_But I do not wish release.  
>I wish to stay entrapped forever.<br>With you for all eternity. _

_Our hearts,_

_always as one._

_- Anthony Kolos – _

The pale subtle moonlight flooded through the window. I gazed at the angel sleeping peacefully in the sanctuary of my arms, with her head burrowed into my chest.

My heart ached at the beautiful sight before me. The moonlight kissing her skin made her look luminescent and her hair – which was draped like seaweed over my chest and her pillow appeared jet black. Bella never looked more peaceful or beautiful as she did at this moment.

I still couldn't believe my luck. Bella is such a beautiful, smart, funny and pure girl. She drew males in unconsciously like a moth to a flame and she could have picked any of them. Yet she chose me, a "vegetarian" vampire who craves her blood more than any other human he has ever encountered and most likely will ever encounter.

She stripped down my well dressed lies and revealed the naked truth with so little effort on her part.

The knowledge she gained about me in my – no our meadow would send any sane person running for the hills screaming bloody murder. Yet she's stayed by my side through every revelation, each darker than the last with only compassion and love in her gaze.

If I thought I couldn't love Isabella Marie Swan anymore than I already had, then I was sadly mistaken. Every second I spend with Bella makes me fall just a little bit deeper for her than I already had.

I smiled to myself as I recounted in my head the events of the day. I was in complete awe of my Bella today when I took her to meet my family. She talked and interacted with them like she did with me, like we were a normal family, like we were human just like her.

Nothing made me happier than to see my family's remaining doubts about our relationship fade away and replaced with love and acceptance towards the newest Cullen.

She fit so perfectly in our family that one would think she's been with us for years.

Carlisle and Esme consider her their newest daughter and my siblings – even Rosalie who had significantly warmed up to Bella after meeting her considers her as their newest and youngest sister.

She especially bonded with Alice who can't wait to play Bella Barbie and go on all the future shopping trips and Emmett who finds Bella's clumsiness and blush positively endearing and humorous.

Just like me, they too fell in love with Miss Bella Swan – though of course not in the same way it was hard not to.

She even watched my family and I play baseball. To have her still accept us and our nature so completely after really showing her our inhuman strength and speed made me impossibly happier than I already was.

Tomorrow, we will have to face the tedious ordeal of high school were we will most defiantly have to endure rumours and gossip after the population of Forks high school that we are an official couple now.

I know that Bella is dreading the stares and attention will be directed our way from tomorrow. I share her views for the most part, I too do not wish to have people speculate and talk about our relationship and what may or may not happen behind closed doors.

But there's a part of me that would like nothing more than to shout from every roof top that I am with the most desirable women on Earth.

Regardless, we will deal with it together. Sooner or later they will get tired of us and the population of Forks will have another piece of gossip to keep them momentarily occupied.

"I love you Edward" Bella murmured softly in her sleep.

God, every time she says that it feels like my heart will start beating again.

"I love you too, Bella" I responded just as softly as I cupped her cheek lovingly in my hand.

"Mmmmm..." She sighed as she leaned into my palm.

It continues to surprise me how quickly I'm becoming desentisized to her scent the more I spend time with her.

I surprised the both of us today after the baseball match by giving a longer than usual kiss filled with much more passion than usual. It wasn't even as hard as I'd thought it would be.

My boundaries are still in place for her safety of course, but the are definitely looser.

The inner seventeen year old boy in me rejoiced at the knowledge that with the more time I spend with my lovely angel, the more I get to loosen my boundaries.

After all, Bella made it no secret that she desired me in that way and though I'm not ready for that type of intimacy yet, I might be able to one day, which is more than I could have ever hoped for.

Bella's POV

Nothing made me happier than to wake up and see my own personal Adonis gazing lovingly down at me first thing in the morning.

I must have done something truly spectacular in my past life to deserve him.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmmm... Especially when you're with me" I yawned as I snuggled into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply his intoxicating scent.

"I need a human minute" I admitted sheepishly, reluctant to leave his arms.

"Of course my love" he kissed me affectionately on the cheek before detangling himself from me and leaving the room.

"I'll make you breakfast" I hear him call from downstairs.

I sighed when I remembered what we would have to say and grabbed my toiletries before heading into the bathroom to freshen up.

Edward left shortly after I finished my breakfast to go and get his Volvo.

The ride to school had to be one of the most nerve racking experiences I have ever had.

I just know it will be like my first day all over again, the stairs, the gossip. I shuddered at the thought.

For once Edward didn't ask me what I was thinking but I knew that it was just because it was so obvious.

He just held my hand with the hand that wasn't on the wheel, and drew soothing circled on the back of my hand with his fingers which I admit helped relax me considerably.

"God I just know Jessica is going to bombard me for details for weeks to come" I groaned.

"Don't worry love, it won't last forever" he consulted me gently.

"Yeah I know I just hate having people ask about something that is none of their business"

"I can't argue with that" Edward conceded.

When I looked out of the window and saw that we were pulling into the student lot.

I gulped nervously and felt my heart thundering like crazy in my chest. I knew Edward could clearly hear it.

"Ready to enter the lion's den?" He asked jokingly though I could clearly detect concern for me in his voice.

It was the concern that finally diminished all my axsiety.

I gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes and was struck again with the love I felt for him.

Who cares what other people think, I love him, he loves me and that's all that matters.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied evenly.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile before releasing my hand to open the door to his side of the car and half running to my side of the car.

I accepted his extended hand and prepared myself for the drama that is sure to come.

**A/N: So what do you think so far. Next Chapter will be in Jessica's POV. I will take turns to do it in other characters POV like Lauren and Mike.**

**So you know what to do! R&R!**

**Love you! :***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jessica's POV**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, added this as their favorite story, or added this story to their story alerts.**

**I was gob smacked when I saw how quick the response was to this story. I literally got my first review, three minutes after I posted it.**

**I can't believe I'm updated this soon, but I guess holidays have their advantages.  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters *sad face* **

**Again thank you so much! On with the chapter!**

_BEAUTY_

_Have seen dawn and sunset on moors and windy hills  
>Coming in solemn beauty like slow old tunes of Spain:<br>I have seen the lady April bringing in the daffodils,  
>Bringing the springing grass and the soft warm April rain.<em>

_I have heard the song of the blossoms and the old chant of the sea,  
>And seen strange lands from under the arched white sails of ships;<br>But the loveliest things of beauty God ever has showed to me  
>Are her voice, and her hair, and eyes, and the dear red curve of her lips<em>

John Masefield -

God I wish Lauren would just shut the hell up. If I here one more word about the new Jimmy Choo shoes her mom brought her for prom I will be not held responsible for my actions.

"... And did I tell you it's from the latest line?"

Yes, yes you did Lauren. Fricken nine times now. Jeesh, brag much?

"So I was talking to Bella the other night" I interrupted Lauren before she could drive my patience anymore than it already was.

"Urgh so? That girl is more boring than Mr. Banner" Lauren complained. Bingo, any talk of Bella will always guarantee to shut Lauren up.

"Bella is not boring, she's just shy" Angela disagreed.

"Boring, shy, same thing" Lauren dismissed.

Angela ignored her and faced me. Yay, the attention was back on Miss Jessica Stanley.

"What about Jess? Is she okay?" Angela asked with concern in her voice. Urgh why is everyone so interested in Bella?

I totally agree with Lauren about her being boring but I have to keep up the friend facade for as long as she's in the lime light.

And its totally working! Yay me! Now whenever someone wants scoop on Bella they always come to me. I am like so smart.

"Turns out Edward had to cancel their trip to Seattle because him and his brothers had to go hiking" I explained.

It's beyond me how she got Edward interested in her. He's has been asked out by every girl in the school and yet he chooses that freak!

"He probably realized how dull she really is and not worth his time" Lauren deduced while looking critically at her nails.

I totally agreed with Lauren but there had to be more to the story then she was letting on. Bella is a rotten liar and she didn't sound too convincing over the phone.

Angela's eyes flashed at Lauren's comment.

"That's definitely not it. Didn't you see how happy the looked last week? Maybe you should collect all the facts before you make unjust comments Lauren" Angela chastised her.

Mine and Lauren's mouth literally dropped open in shock. What happened to the shy and reserved Angela? I mean one of the main reasons Lauren and I hang out with her is because we know she won't spread gossip about us.

I spotted at the corner of my eye Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Austin make their way towards us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mike asked while all the boys listened except Ben - who went and gave a blushing Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"We were just talking about how when I called Bella on Friday, she told me that Cullen had to cancel their day out they arranged the next day" I told him while trying to subtly make him notice the outfit I wore especially for him today.

Mike's eyes briefly drifted to my chest before he answered,

"Cullen is a freak, Bella doesn't deserve him"

I would have been really annoyed at his comment if something else didn't distract me.

That something in question happened to be a shiny silver Volvo.

It was not the specifically the Volvo that held my interest, It was the occupants inside.

Once again, the Volvo didn't hold the usual five members of the family. Instead it held only one Cullen and a Swan.

How did Bella manage to get Edward to pick her up for school again? She can't use the jacket excuse again today.

"Bella Swan you have been holding out on me" I spoke out loud.

At my statement everyone turned to look at their arrival. Every single person in the parking lot stared wide eyed as Edward got out of his side and jogged to Bella's side.

Oh swoon, he is such a gentleman. Newton is alright but come on! Edward fricken Cullen.

You could literally hear a pin drop as Edward extended his hand to Bella after opening her door.

Bella's small dainty hand reached out and grabbed his hand without hesitation.

Oh My Gawd she is HOLDING EDWARD'S HAND!

Why is the world so cruel?

I watched in amazement as Edward wrapped his other arm around her waist and practically lifted her effortlessly out his car before setting her gently on the ground like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

God I hate her! Why does she have all the luck? She's not even pretty for goodness sakes!

And the way they stared at each other. No! It can't be, they haven't even known each that long.

But still, that should be me who he looked at like that!

I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

Closer and closer Edward's head moved towards Bella's. Maybe he's just going to whisper something in her ear.

Bella stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the remaining space between their lips.

OH MY EDWARD! He can't possibly kiss her back; she practically threw herself at him, that little slut!

Once again the omens are against me as I watched in envy as he wrapped both arms around her waist and PULLED HER CLOSER!

How could Bella not tell me that she was going out with Cullen! Oh she is going to seriously spill.

They finally broke of their kiss and made their way towards us. Edward once again had one arm around her waist while holding her bag for her in the other. Oh they are definitely a couple.

Everyone at the lot still had yet to recover from the shock. Ok breathe Jess, act cool. You don't want to look like a blundering idiot in front of Cullen again.

"Morning Jess, morning everyone" Bella spoke quietly. I know she could tell what was coming her way later.

"Good morning everyone" Edward spoke calmly as he rubbed Bella's side in comfort.

God the things I'd do to be in Bella's place.

"Morning" everyone replied dumbly. I looked around to see everyone's reactions.

Angela was practically bouncing on the spot with joy. What is wrong with her?

Ben just looked amazed. Fair enough.

Mike and the other boys were shooting daggers at Edward. God, why can't Mike just get over Bella already? He is going out with me after all.

Lauren looked so envious I swear I could see a hint of green in her skin. Eww, that is not a good look on anyone.

"So um Bella, Ed-Edward" I started. I might as well break the silence if no on else was going to.

Both of them turned their gaze on me. How does Bella manage to form a coherent sentence with him around?

"So you're going out?" It was obvious they are but were else could I start?

"Yes, I drove Emmett mad on the drive to our normal hike trail. I kept going on about Bella and about how I missed her and how I felt horrible for cancelling. After twenty minutes of driving, he made a U-turn and told me to get my ass over to her house and take her out already" Edward explained serenely.

He glanced down at her affectionately with a heart breaking crooked grin on his face. Bella rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her face.

"I didn't need to be told twice" He added, turning back to me.

Well I wasn't expecting to hear that. Bella is one lucky bitch.

"Belly-Bean" A boisterous shout from across the lot suddenly made everyone jump.

Edward and Bella looked at each other "Emmett" they said simultaneously.

And sure enough across the parking lot Emmett jumped out of Roselie's red convertible were the remainder of the Cullens and Hales arrived and ran full speed towards us.

When he reached us he lifted Bella up into his arms like a baby and swung her around.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen put me down this instance!" Bella shouted. Oh she is so dead. Has she seen how big he is? Is she crazy?

Surprisingly Emmett stopped but didn't let her go. What is it about her that attracts men so much towards her?

"I just missed my favorite little sister" Emmett pouted.

WAIT! Little sister! So she's even considered a Cullen now!

"Hey! What am I? A duck?" Alice complained jokingly as she and her siblings finally made it to us.

"Come on Ali, we all know you're favorite brother is Edward so you can't blame me that I like Bella more than you. Besides Bella is a lot cooler than you and funnier" Emmett explained nonchalantly.

"Put her down Emmett, besides you saw her yesterday" Edward told his brother.

Emmett reluctantly handed Bella to Edward who set her on her feet and held her close to him.

Oh my God! Did Bella visit the reclusive Cullen house? Well more likely mansion by the looks of their cars and the rumors around town.

"Ooooh Bella, could you come over again today?" Alice pleaded to Bella.

"What are you planning Alice?" Bella asked suspiciously while the rest of the Cullens laughed at the two.

"Nothing" Alice smiled innocently.

All of them raised their eye brows at her.

"Ok so maybe I want to play Bella Barbie" Alice confessed.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I wasn't the only one, the rest of my friends had the same expressions.

The Cullens and Bella seemed to understand. While the Cullens looked amused, Bella looked scared shitless.

"Oh no no no no no" Bella his behind Edward.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. I brought you this gorgeous Valentino dress and Chanel shoes that would just look phenomenal on you" Alice whined.

Did she just say Valentino and Chanel? Why is Bella so scared? I would die to have a Valentino dress.

Bella looked as if she was going to protest but Roselie beat her to it,

"Come on Bells, you know she won't give up until you let her have her way". She reasoned.

Bells? Since when is Roselie nice?

Bella side in defeat while Alice bounced excitedly,

"This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed.

"You better get going to class Eddie; the Bell is going to go in a minute" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Yeah Eddie, you don't want to ruin your perfect record" Emmett added.

"Ok but don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that nickname" Edward said annoyed.

"Sure thing Eddie" they said together.

Edward gritted his teeth in annoyance while the others laughed. God even when he grits his teeth he looks sexy.

"Come on Eddie, walk me to class" Bella told him while pulling on his hand.

"Damn, she's good" Edward spoke admiringly as he allowed Bella to drag him away.

"Bye everyone!" Bella called over her shoulder.

"Bye" we called back lamely.

"Eddie's whipped!" The Cullens called out to Edward before they all turning and making their way to their own classes.

"I am happily whipped!" Edward shouted back causing his siblings to laugh.

Wow who would have thought the Cullens actually had personalities. No one has ever seen the Cullens act so... Normal. Like any other family.

The rest of us stood in our places in shock and it wasn't until the bell rang that we finally got our legs to move to our separate classes.

Just you wait Bella. You are going to tell me everything.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. I hope it satisfied your expectations. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm also free to suggestions.**

**Love you all!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Edward's POV  
><strong>

**A/N: Oh my God you guys are just amazing. I can't believe how many of you enjoyed this story so far. Every time I got any sort of alert (especially a review alert) I jumped and squealed in joy like there was no tomorrow. My mum thought we won the lottery or something. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous two. I updated ASAP due to popular demand. So here you are my amazing readers yet another chapter for all of you :***

_Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her_

_If questioning would make us wise  
>No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;<br>If all our tale were told in speech  
>No mouths would wander each to each.<em>

_Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
>And love not bound in hearts of flesh<br>No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
>And find their ecstasy complete.<em>

_For who is there that lives and knows  
>The secret powers by which he grows?<br>Were knowledge all, what were our need  
>To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?.<em>

_Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
>I love you now until I die.<br>For I must love because I live  
>And life in me is what you give.<em>

_By __Christopher Brennan_

It was quite humorous reading everyone's thoughts for once as I walked Bella to her first class, English. 

"What are they thinking" Bella whispered in my ear which caused me to shudder in delight. 

"The girls hate you for and I quote "steal me away from them" while the guys hate me and think I'm being arrogant by showing you off. But mainly love, they're shocked. To them we were the Adam's family. Completely reclusive and mysterious" I explained to her. 

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration in the most adorable way while she thought about what I just told her. 

"I guess, but seriously, don't they know not to stare so openly" she muttered as a beautiful blush graced her cheeks under the attention. 

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed love, but you're going to have to get used to it," I told her sincerely before kissing her lovingly on the cheek. 

She kissed me on the cheek in return and then sighed in resignation as she snuggled deeper into my side. 

I barely noticed the burn in the back of my throat when she did this and once again I was pleasantly surprised to see my lust for her blood was getting easier to manage. 

My lust for her body of course is a completely different story. The early twentieth century gentleman in me is appalled at the vulgar fantasies about Bella that I entertain in my head. 

The same thoughts I've heard from every vile adolescent male in this school. It's improper and degrading to think that way of a lady. 

The seventeen year old boy in me however is very... excited whenever I think about my Bella in that way. I thank God she has yet to notice the effect she has on my body. Knowing Bella, she would try and seduce me without worrying about the fact that I'm a vampire

That side of me reasons that times have changed and it's completely acceptable to think about your girlfriend in that way, especially when your girlfriend is a willing participant.

The thought made me smile. I wonder if it's true what they say about the quiet ones… No Edward! Don't think about it now. Later, when all of Forks high school is watching you like a hawk and more importantly not when Bella is practically glued to my side. I'll save my fantasies for when I don't have any audience.

"Besides, many people who have seen us are already referring to us as the "IT" couple" I added with a smirk playing on my lips, trying to distract myself from going back to my earlier train of thought. 

Bella looked at me skeptically for a couple of seconds before we both burst into laughter.

People in the hallway were still staring at us with slacked jaws as we walked by. It really was kind of humorous. 

We didn't stop laughing until we reached Bella's first class. I found myself reluctant to let her go, even if it is for only an hour. 

"I'm going to speak to Mrs. Cope at break and see if I can change my schedule to match yours, if that's okay with you of course" I told her hesitently. 

"Its more than okay with me, I'm tired of having to let you go" she reassured me with compassion lighting up her beautiful deep chocolate eyes. I sighed i relief, thank God she doesn't think of me as her Vampire stalker. 

"Good, me too" I murmured before I pressed her gently against the wall and met my lips with hers. 

At first the kiss started off sweet, soft and slow much like most of our previous kisses but once I noticed how easy it was to kiss her like this I deepened the kiss and kissed her more urgently unable to resist the call of her body to me. 

My hands shot to either side of her waist while hers flashed to my hair. She knotted her fingers in-between my locks and tugged causing me to moan softly at the back of my throat. 

I suddenly smelt the most phenomenal scent I've ever encountered which was coming from Bella. The new scent combined with the scent of her blood made her smell sinfully sweet. It took my vampire mind a couple of seconds to realize the smell was Bella's arousal. 

The thought of Bella's body responding that way to me made me more excited then I already was. One hand dropped to the curve of her hip while my other brushed up the side of her body, barely grazing the side of her breasts. 

I needed to stop this now before Bella and I got in trouble for some serious PDA but I couldn't seem to transmit that message to my head. 

This wasn't like me, usually I did not like an audience but I couldn't bring myself to care once I felt the length of Bella's body molded perfectly with mine. 

More! More! More! My body screamed at me when I heard me my now favorite sound on earth, Bella groaning. 

A rude throat clearing finally caused us to untangle from each other. 

I was about to say sorry to whoever caught us like this when my eyes encountered a pair of baby blue eyes that belonged to a person I absolutely loathed. 

Mike Newton. 

The apology in my eyes left my face immediately and was replaced with a satisfied smirk once I realized that now Mike would have to truly acknowledge that Bella is mine and not his. 

Of course Bella was blushing ten shades of red but there was something else there. Anger? So she too was aggravated by our interruption. 

Take that Newton, you vile, repulsive mongrel. 

Mike's POV

Stupid Cullen with his stupid money and stupid shiny cars and stupid perfect looks not to mention his stupid hair that has all the girls swooning. 

Oh look at me, I'm Edward Cullen and me and my family is so much hotter than you because we can afford to get plastic surgery. Oh yeah and my hair has it own thing going on that the ladies obsess over because they think it looks like sex hair. Blagh, he makes me sick!

He could have any of the girls at school yet he chooses the girl I like. I bet she's only going out with him for the money, I mean what else could it be? I am clearly way hotter than that freak. 

Geez now he's giving me a super creepy death glare. It's like he can read my mind. Ha, don't be silly Mike that's impossible. But still... creepy. 

"Hello again Bella are you coming into class?" I asked her, purposely ignoring Cullen. 

I bet she doesn't even like him that much and is just trying to make me jealous. Mike you are a genius! Of course that's it, I knew she couldn't refuse my charms. 

And she most likely just rejected me all those times because she didn't want to hurt Jess' feelings. How could I have not seen this before?

Bella was definitely the type of person that would put other people's feelings before herself, because she's just that sweet and caring.

Poor Bella, in a relationship she doesn't want to be in just because she was trying to put everyone else's feelings before hers. Don't worry baby, I won't let Cullen force you into a relationship you don't want. 

"Uh... Yeah, I'll be right in" she managed to stutter out. 

Oh she so wants me I thought to myself as I strutted inside the class room. She can't even think straight when she's near me not to mention every time I ask her out she blushes. Oh Yeah, you the man Mike! 

Hmmm... where's that soft growling noise coming from? Huh, it must be the electricity or something. 

Through out class I plotted how I could get my Bella away from sullen Cullen. I already know she likes me so it shouldn't be too hard. 

Maybe if I show her how much better I am than Cullen in everything - well except for grades but who wants a geek for a boyfriend anyway? She'll totally come running into my arms in no time.

After I had made up my plan I spent the rest of the class admiring the way Bella's legs looked in those dark blue skinny jeans **(A/N: picture of full outfit on profile)**.

When Bella becomes my girlfriend I'm going to make sure she wears a mini skirt every day.

When the bell rang I quickly packed my stuff before rushing over to Bella who was walking out of the room.

"Hey Bella!" I called out to her. I saw her cringe as I came closer, she must be worrying about facing Cullen.

"Hello again Mike" she said with a polite smile.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked confidently, she always lets me but I asked because it's the polite thing to do. I am such a gentleman unlike Edward who probably forced Bella to do everything.

"Actually, Edward is going to walk me to my next class, sorry" she said apologetically.

Wait! What?

"Thank you Mike I can take it from here" Edward suddenly spoke with repressed anger from behind me.

I jumped about a foot in the air. Geez it's like he appeared out of thin air.

I watched dejected as the girl of my dreams walked off hand in hand with the Cullen freak.

Just you wait until today at lunch Cullen. You won't be so smug when your girlfriend will leave you and run to me. Project get-Bella-to-dump-Cullen-for-me will soon be in effect.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know most of you thought that this was the chapter were Jessica and Bella have their chat but that will be next chapter along with Mike's plan because I want to prolong this story a bit. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you all :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I know you guys were all expecting me to post super quick like the last updates but come on, It was Christmas! And I couldn't write up this chapter on Boxing Day, not with all the fabulous sales everywhere. It was heaven, well except for getting trampled on by other women but it was so worth it.**

**I was debating with myself since the update of my last chapter on which point of view I wanted to do it in. Some of you liked Mike's others really enjoyed Edward and Jessica. I think I'm going to carry on switching it around in this chapter depending on which perspective I want to get for certain parts. By the way, this is the chapter were Jessica finally tries to get Bella to spill on the load down of her and Edward's relationship.**

**RIP to the boy who was shot in Oxford Street on Boxing day. Hope you enjoy your long awaited fourth chapter**

**Disclaimer: I am very sorry to say that I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I wish I had my own personal Edward *Sigh* Bella Swan you are one lucky bitch, haven't you ever heard of sharing?  
><strong> 

_My Delight And Thy Delight_

___My delight and thy delight  
>Walking, like two angels white,<br>In the gardens of the night:_

_My desire and thy desire  
>Twinning to a tongue of fire,<br>Leaping live, and laughing higher;  
>Thro' the everlasting strife<br>In the mystery of life._

_Love, from whom the world begun,  
>Hath the secret of the sun.<em>

_Love can tell and love alone,  
>Whence the million stars are strewn,<br>Why each atom knows its own,  
>How, in spite of woe and death,<br>Gay is life, and sweet is breath:_

_This he taught us, this we knew,  
>Happy in his science true,<br>Hand in hand as we stood  
>'Neath the shadows of the wood,<br>Heart to heart as we lay  
>In the dawning of the day<em>__

_By Robert Bridges_

**Bella's POV**

Stares continued to bore into me throughout the morning. Didn't their parents teach them that it's rude to stare? Who am I kidding? In the small town of Forks Washington the parents are worse than their kids!

Of course I could understand why they were staring apart from the reason Edward already pointed out earlier.

Me, plain old average Bella Swan managed to succeed were all others have failed. They were most likely wondering how plain Jane Bella managed to snag Adonis himself when he's had every single female he has ever met – both human and vampire practically throw themselves at him. To be honest I didn't get it myself.

At break time I accompanied Edward to the reception so he could talk to Ms. Cope about his schedule.

I realized that the ogling was much more bearable when I was with Edward. Of course it always been like that from the moment he first spoke to me. He's my safe harbor, my home.

It was quite a chilly day for May - even in Forks so the warmth that enveloped me in the reception came as a huge relief.

I sat in one of the tacky orange vinyl chairs that were against one side of the reception as I watched Edward make his way over to the front desk.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Ms. Cope trying to subtly fix her hair before approaching her side of the desk.

I tried very hard to contain my laughter as I watched Edward's slightly uncomfortable look but couldn't stop my shoulders from shaking in silent giggles.

"Good morning Ms. Cope" Edward spoke smoothly looking straight into her eyes, no hint of the uncomfortable Edward from moments ago.

I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to dazzle her, not that he needs to try too hard.

It worked. Big surprise.

"Good morning Edward, how can I help you" She said flustered.

Poor woman. I know exactly how she feels.

"Well..." He began as he bent over the desk a bit to increase the dazzle effect.

His action of course caused the back of his jeans to tighten around his heavenly shaped ass. What a great view.

"I was wondering if it were possible to change my entire schedule except for biology?" Edward asked.

"Is there a problem with your teacher" Ms. Cope replied concernedly.

"Oh no, not at all" Edward reassured her.

"I just wish for my whole schedule to match my girlfriend's, Bella" I felt a thrill go through me when Edward called me his girlfriend. It was his first time he has said it in public and boy did it feel good.

Ms. Cope looked at me for the first time since Edward and I entered the reception.

"Oh... Uh I'll see what I c-can do" she stuttered incoherently after Edward flashed a smile.

She turned to her computer and started to type some things into the database.

Five minutes later I heard the distinct sound of the papers being printed.

"There you go dear, you have every class now with Miss Swan, and you may start your new lessons tomorrow." She said as she handed him the recently printed paper that was his new schedule.

"Thank you" He murmured softly before straightening and heading over to me.

"I'm so glad that you're going to be in all my lessons. I would probably go mad within time if it weren't the case." I told him softly, wrapping one arm tenderly around his waist.

"Me too, my love" he replied lovingly, pulling me closer to his side as he guided us out of the reception.

When we got out into the light mist Edward let out a soft chuckle. I smiled to myself as I watched his beautiful face so care free. God I love this man.

"What is it?" I asked curiously,

"Ms. Cope is currently chastising herself for thinking inappropriate things about - and I quote, "a boy who is young enough to be my grandson." If only she knew I'm old enough to be her father." He said lightly before laughing.

I joined in his laughter and couldn't help but to tease Edward a little,

"Hmmm… Maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man. It's gross." I said cheekily (A/N: that dialogue is from New Moon).

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" I said popping the "p" as I tried to look casual. I reluctantly detached myself from his side and walked to a more secluded area, away from the prying eyes of the students.

A mischievous smile started to paint itself across his beautiful face as he approached me like I was his prey. The sight sent light shiver through my entire body. Every time I took a step away from him, he took a step forward until I found myself backed against a brick wall.

Edward took the opportunity to flash himself right in front of me before leaning down so that his mouth was level with my right ear.

"Are you saying I repulse you?" he spoke seductively into my ear before trailing his lips across my jaw lie and down my neck.

My breathing spiked and my heart thundered in my chest, deafening my ears. One hand of his took residence at the back of my neck so that our lips glued firmly together while his other trailed down the length of my spine. I moaned deeply at the freezing heat that coursed through my body.

"I didn't think so" he replied smugly before suddenly grabbing the back of my right thigh and hitching it over his waist. The positions allowed me to feel his very hard and very large erection exactly were I needed it to be.

My eyes rolled at the back of my head as he ground his hips into mine and my chest heaved with effort from my shallow breaths. He too was breathing raggedly with unneeded breath as he continued to grind his hips against mine causing us both to moan in pleasure and over again. I want to hear him moan my name ever single day for the rest of my life.

We both tried to keep our moans and groans quiet by keeping our lips otherwise occupied. After all, we don't wants any unwanted guests.

I remembered how good his ass looked earlier in the reception and couldn't help but latch both hands around his tight hard behind. Oh my goodness, it feels even better than it looks if that were possible. Edward hissed in pleasure at my action and I couldn't help the satisfied smile that graced my lips. I was so new to this and it seemed my instincts are right.

The shrill sound of the school bell made both of us jump in surprise. I watched him slowly detangle himself from me. I wore a pout all they way towards class with Edward's hand in mine.

When we reached the outside of my class he briefly kissed the pout off my lips before speaking,

"Are you ready to face Jessica love?" he asked me.

I groaned out loud and let my head fall on his chest,

"I completely forgot about that," I grumbled out. Just great, more things to worry about.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." He said while playfully ruffling my hair.

"yeah," I sighed "your probably right," I conceded, giving him a quick peck on the lips before backing into Trig.

"I'll see you at lunch love" he called out to me before getting lost in the sea of people in the hall way.

I sighed when I spotted Jessica at the back of the class, bouncing like a yoyo in her seat. I wasn't surprised to find that the seat next to her was empty.

I might as well get it over and done with.

Edward's POV

I was eager to see what Bella would say about our relationship to Jessica which is why I was one of the first students in class.

I zoned out the students filing in and the teacher beginning his speech, after all teachers almost never picked on any of the Cullens. They all valued their pride to much to pick on students who appeared to know more about the subject than then the teacher who teaches the subject.

I watched through Jessica's mind as Bella approached her looking flushed, with a wrinkled shirt and ruffled hair. I tried not to think of why she looked that way and instead focused on my task.

_Where has she been? She looks as if she has been… No freaking way. What a slut! So that's why their going out, she puts out easily._

I tried to rein in the growl that was creeping up my chest because of Jessica's hateful thoughts towards my angel.

"Tell me everything!" Jessica demanded of Bella as soon as she took her seat.

"Well, it's pretty much like Edward said. He and His brother cancelled their trip. Edward came over to my house and asked if I was still available for the day and I told him I was. He took me to this beautiful secluded meadow only he knew about which he comes to every time he needs some space to think. We spent the day talking which somehow lead to us confessing our love for each other and a kiss. The next day he took me to meet his family, I introduced him to Charlie, then he invited me to watch him and his family play baseball.

Hmmm…. It seems my Bella is getting better at lying, she didn't even blush.

_Ughhhh, could she be any vaguer? As if Edward Cullen told her he loved her, she is so making that up. After all, she's so plain and everyone knows I'm the hottest girl in school._

I hissed at the malice tone of Jessica's thoughts, she should really learn to mind her own business. How dare she call Bella plain? Bella is the most beautiful female on this planet.

"Come on, give me details! This is Edward super sexy Cullen we're talking about!" Jessica whined in a high pitched nasal voice.

"Sorry Jess, that's all I'm giving you. Edward and I have no wish to have every last detail of our relationship as public knowledge. We both want to maintain our privacy." Bella spoke back defiantly. That's my girl.

"Humf… Well at least tell me what you did at break time with Edward, because it looks as if you've been rolling in the hay if you know what I mean" Jessica persisted suggestively.

Flashes of Bella molded against the length of my body, kissing me fiercely briefly flashed through my mind before I willed them away.

The shy Bella returned as I watched her face turn from ivory to scarlet, I know she would never believe me if I told her that her blush was both adorable and arousing but its true. I swear I can hear her heart hammering from here.

"Uh… Edward just wanted to change his schedule to match mine, so we went to the reception and changed it so from tomorrow he'll be in all my lessons instead of just one. Then afterwards we had a pretty intense make out session but we didn't… you know…"

Jessica was evidently disappointed at the honesty that rang in her words before a certain thought caught her interest.

_Oh my god! That means Edward will be in two more classes with me, which gives him more opportunities to see how much better I am than Bella. _

I swear this insignificant girl is so delusional. She and Newton are a match made in heaven.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asked excitedly.

"Phenomenal" Bella sighed out simply, a glazed look taking over her face. I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on my face when I heard her say that.

"You are one lucky girl, Bella Swan" Jessica sighed in envy.

"That I am" Bella replied with a small smile playing on her lips.

No my darling Bella. The luck is all mine.

**A/N: There you go, I hope it was worth the wait. I hope the extra log chapter made up for the fact that this update took nine days. I promise my next update won't be as long as this one. REVIEW please, that's the only way I know what you think.**


End file.
